


more freedom

by GusKinney



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney





	more freedom

Gus Kinney: i am trying to fix this story so bear with me

"Edward come and sit next to me please"

My sweet little sister ask me to do so i smile at her and walk over to the dining table.

"Good morning everyone how are we this beautiful day" i say with a smile on my face as i was feeling just great from last night,i see Ciel with his butler coming over to the table to join us for breakfast.

"Hello Ciel"my sister yells out to him if he ever hurts her it will be the last thing he does.

"Good morning to you all" and then he looks over at me with a not so happy look oh his face then it goes away just as quick.

Guess he did not like the fact that i blew him off to be with Ash last night that brings a smile to my face he must think he can just tell me what to do or try to look like he cares in front of Lizzy.

My mother asks him "Did you speak to Edward last night.

Why does she ask that now i'm wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"No madam i did not have the chance to last night he went to bed early.

i keep on wondering what they are talking about when i just got tired of it and asked.

"What is it that we need to talk about since its so imported"

They both look at me they did not say anything for the longest time to the point i went back to my breakfast.

twenty minutes later after we were done with breakfast i was going to go take a bath when i hear the butlers voice.

"Hello sir my master would like to speak to you"

I turn around and look him in the eye and say.

"It's about time but he will have to wait until i have a bath after that then i will, you may go now.

He gives me a bow and then a smile as he turns and leaves me i always thought there was something off with that butler but i forget about him and head into the bathroom.

fifteen minutes later i got out of the bath look at myself in the mirror make sure everything is in order after i did that i open the bathroom door to Ash standing there just looking at me.

"we need to talk" he saids, he still looks so wonderful so innocent at that moment i walk close to him and and try to fix his hair, he stands there with a blush on his face while i do so.

"you got bed hair still, let me fix that for you" i never did that for anyone but Lizzy that is, he just stands there and lets me fix his hair,and then he puts his hands on my hips.

"Thank you i forget sometimes" he doesn't look me in the eyes when he saids this, i used to hate it when people didn't look me in the eye but with him it's ok, i wonder why that is.

"There we go perfect" the moment i pull away he jumps into my arms,and makes me hit the wall what is with him, why did he do that.

"Just let me stay here for a moment please" he begs me,i don't know what to think and just let him stay there for a moment, in fact i was starting to like it,he feels so warm,i can feel his heart beating,or maybe that's mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just like all good things someone has to come along to kill the mood.

"Um sir" the butler coughed, i turn my head to look him in the eye with a death glare.

"Tell him i'm coming" the moment i said this Ash moves off of me and lets me go, he walks to the kitchen and i walk with Sebastian to where Ciel is.

As we are walking he for some reason saids "You and mr Ash are fond of one another aren't you" how dare he ask me that what i do with him is none of his business i look at him and say.

"Know your place butler,what i do with him is not any concern of your's we finally get to the room and i open the door as quickly as i could so i can just get this over with.

"Hello Edward" first thing out of his mouth then i walk up to his desk and wait for what he has to say.

"Please have a seat while we talk" he is so calm for some reason,never saw him like that.

"No thank you i prefer to stand you wanted to talk with me" i let him know i just want to get this over with and he does so get on with it.

"If that's what you want so be it then now your mother has already went over this with Elizabeth and me since you've been gone and now your mother wishes i go over with you, your father is retiring as the leader of the knights of the british empire"

i sit down in the chair behind me, and go over this in my head, and think of what i should say next after a few moments i fine the words.

"Why didn't my mother or him for that matter tell me this why you" i ask very calm.

"They didn't want you to try and talk him out of it or to get upset" he says and then looks me in the eye and waits for my next words which comes out very fast.

"Upset you're damn right i'm upset,when is he to announce this to the order"

"Tomorrow at the Knights HQ all of the knights are to be there for it,you are to leave early to get there and join them.

All this shit hits me like a ton of bricks.

I stand up and head for the door i push it open and head up to my room to get my things ready to leave when my mother comes into my room.

"Hello Edward what are you doing" see looks over at my stuff on my bed so i didn't lie and just told her the truth.

"Why didn't you tell him to stay, just cause he's not in his 20's anymore, they think that he should just leave" i really just couldn't stop with my anger.

My mom didn't know what to say, so i got all my stuff and and went outside to the carriage got my stuff onto the carriage and open the door and the driver takes off back to my house.

In case you don't know my father has been getting all these young knights talking to him about stepping down as the leader if he does that i sure as hell won't be there when one of them takes his place.

I fell asleep on the ride back home i feel a jerk by the carriage and my eyes shoot open, "why the hell did you just jerk? i ask angrily.

"Sorry sir there is another carriage in the way of the mannor" i look outside and see that son of a bitch Abel Januar Act i never liked him he's like a snake just like that family crest of his he's also been eyeing for my father's job it will be a cold day in hell before i let him get it.

"Hey move the damn carriage already" i scream out.

The driver turns his head to me and recognises me "oh my god sir i'm so sorry sir i will move it now" he said with a worried look i tell my driver to go passed and go to the doors of my home.

I open the door and run inside the manor to try and fine my father i could hear someone in my father's study and went inside without knocking my father looks up at me.

"Why did you cave in to them why are you doing this" i shout out at him as he just sits there.

"I have decided that i would like to spin my time with my wife and children as to fighting for queen and country" i just stand there hear what was coming out of his mouth.

"So that's what you are going to leave with and so you're going to give leadership over to a rat like Abel" he stands up and walks his way over to me,"Edward please respect my choice.

"that doesn't sit with me so much i get angry enough to say " if you let someone like Able take you're place i will quiet and i mean it" and he just stands there for a moment and thinks of what to say.

"That's you're choice" is all he saids to me and goes back to his desk i walk back out of the manor and i see Abel just standing there with a smile on his face.

"You son of a bitch, you think its funny" i say aloud and i walked up to him as he was walking up to me.

"Hello there Ed did you get the good news your ol"i didn't let him finish and punch him in the mouth,knocking him on his ass.

"I never did like you Abel you can run the knights to the ground for all i care,i quit" and i walk back to my carriage.

My driver looks at me "where to sir" he asks.

I think for a moment "take me into the city,i don't want to be here" and my carriage takes me away from the manor and into the city.


End file.
